


Sherlock x Reader: Gaming

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Call of Duty - Freeform, Competition, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, black ops zombies - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're really keen on video games, and Sherlock's curious as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. I used to play Call of Duty with my brother all the time. I don't even like it anymore. xoxo

"God damn it, Lestrade!" you yelled into the microphone. "You made me get cornered!" From the ground, you quickly shot the rest of your bullets from your pistol at the Nazi zombies that were walking up the stairs. You killed one, but the rest continued on.  
"I'm sorry!" Lestrade yelled back through your headphones. "You said you had it under control!" Just then, you died, making you drop your controller out of your hands.  
"I'm dead," you huffed. "You'll have to finish this round without me."  
"I can't do that, there's at least twenty after me!" Lestrade reminded you.  
"That's your fault!" Suddenly, the screen paused and said 'game over'.  
"Damn it!" you cursed again. "We were so close to round thirty!"  
"I got to go, (YN)," Lestrade said. "Paperwork."  
"Alright, we can play tomorrow if you want."  
"Sounds good. Later." There was a click and you sighed. So close. You had been playing Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies for about an hour with Lestrade, and now all of it felt like it had gone to waste. You picked up your controller again and took off the headphones, leaning over to the telly to unplug the cord so you were hearing the speakers. You started a new game and ran around the map again, buying everything necessary before the carnage began.  
***  
"John, where's (YN)?" Sherlock asked as he sat in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin.  
"I think she was playing video games online with Lestrade downstairs in her flat," John responded as he looked up from the book he was reading.  
"Really, because I think she's just gotten offline and started playing on her own."  
"How do you know that?" Sherlock didn't answer his question. The large explosion that came from the telly downstairs, however, did.  
"Jesus Christ!" John exclaimed. He could've sworn he was back in Afghanistan just then.  
"I'm going to check on her," Sherlock stated as he stood and headed to the door.  
"Be careful," John called as Sherlock bounced down the stairs and to your flat door.  
"Crap!" you yelled as yet another zombie attacked you. The door opened slightly, and you paused the game to see Sherlock standing in your doorway with a curious expression.  
"Yeah?" you asked, more annoyed than you meant to sound.  
"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked as he came through to stand next to your sitting figure on the floor.  
"I was playing with Lestrade when he bailed, so now I'm playing by myself." Sherlock furrowed his brow. Why would you want to play such a game for fun? "Do you want to try? I have an extra controller."  
"Must I?" he sighed.  
"It'll be fun, come on!" you whined. He rolled his eyes and flopped onto the ground next to you. You handed him a controller, already signed into a profile, and looked at his confused face with amusement.  
"Do you even know how to play?" you asked. He tilted his head as he pressed the buttons. "You don't. Here, look." You held one half of the controller and pointed to the buttons as you explained them. "This is to jump. Reload, switch weapons, and duck... Shooting, aiming... You move with this stick and point with this... And press this down to knife," you finished and handed the controller back to him before starting the game.  
"What do I do?" Sherlock asked as he moved around the ground floor.  
"You can stick with your pistol or you can buy a gun now," you told him as you settled next to a window. "You should probably buy a gun until you get used to it."  
"I'm a genius detective, it can't be that hard." Though, just after the words left his mouth, a zombie jumped him from behind. Sherlock panicked and hit random buttons hurriedly. "What do I do? What's going on?" he asked as he fell onto the ground.  
"You're supposed to shoot it, not jump in circles!" you scolded as you killed the zombie that attacked him. After helping him up, he seemed to get the gist of it as he started shooting accurately. You smiled. This was going to be fun.  
Extended Ending  
John looked at the door. Sherlock hadn't come back for at least an hour now. He could still hear the gunfire and explosions from your TV, so he assumed you must be down there with Sherlock, no doubt torturing him with your video game. John stood and went down the stairs to your flat, opening the door to peek in at what you were doing.  
"Shoot them in the face!" you yelled.  
"I am!" Sherlock reiterated. "Go cover that window!"  
"I can't! I have a train of zombies on me! You need to help me shoot them!"  
"What do you think I'm doing?" John shook his head and shut the door. Fortunately, you heard and paused mid-game to look behind you.  
"What?" Sherlock asked as he turned to where you were looking.  
"Nothing, I thought..." you trailed off, then shook your head. "Nevermind, go." You unpaused the game, and the two of you finished your zombie killing spree.


End file.
